


The Ultimate Dio Simp

by ExoticBrainRot



Category: Jjba - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Dio Brando Being an Asshole, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Painplay, One Shot, Part 3 Dio Brando | DIO, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Dio Brando, Vampire Dio Brando
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoticBrainRot/pseuds/ExoticBrainRot
Summary: the viewer ends up seeing something they hadn't signed up for, a culmination of watching Dio ravage the masses had left Vanilla wanting to please his lord in more ways then one, and who is Dio to deny the man a chance to prove his devotion once again?
Relationships: Dio Brando/Vanilla Ice
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Ultimate Dio Simp

anyway- _ahem_ imagine-

You walk into Dio's mansion, there is a distinct smell to the air, and it isn't hard to place, the bite of iron and lingering clamor of sweat is palpable, and the closer one's drawn to the inner sanctums of this castle dredged in shadow, the stronger it becomes. There is no way to ignore the happenings of this dreary place, it's as though the very walls have captured the sounds that once echoed from their brickwork, sounds of mortal men and women enraptured in pleasure, so hedonistically devoted to the ungodly beast lying in the castle's belly to even protest their own untimely demise. The further you go, the stronger the scent, and soon enough even the reek of sex is drowned out by the stifling stench of blood, enough to make any's nose crinkle at the sheer weight of the scent. 

None could deny the beast's beauty, his pallor body overbearing in it's show of strength, even after laying wait under the sea for a century, he hadn't aged a day, his face holding an otherworldly glow of grace and beauty, marred by a cold, uncaring gaze which lingered upon the rigid spines of the books lining the walls, there was so much- too much- that he had missed, so much to catch up on, so many things to learn as he gathered his strength, his control over this body, stolen from the man who had dared to look upon him in his last moments with such pity- he was nothing to pity, and he wore that with pride, it was fitting he lay claim over the man's flesh. Even if Jonathan had been dense, a thorn in his side- he was a man worth living on as his immortal form. 

He wondered if even now the man pitied him through the veil of the dead. 

This beast was not alone in his chambers, however, despite the dead silent of those high halls, another figure appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, unraveling from sharpened teeth of a pale skull. His figure was of similar stature, broad set and strong, though his gaze lacked that distinct distaste that the beast's did- he did not look upon this monster with fear, nor pity- but adoration. An utter devotion that was hard to be found among the living. He was, by most regards, scantily clad to put it modestly, his well built form hardly contained by his _clothing._ little more than a long sleeved leotard that hugged his body, leaving nothing to the imagination with it's tight fit and wide neckline. One could see the very way he breathed, collarbones riding up on every lingering breath as he stared, enamored with the monster standing before him. 

Dio had been surprised by Vanilla's devotion, at his eagerness to prove it at every turn, proven so clearly that he stood as one of the only stand users he had no need to place himself within. No fleshbud marred his forehead, and it was for good reason, it was not only The World that lent himself to feel safe with his back to the man- but the mere fact he knew Vanilla would never raise a hand against him. 

_"My lord-"_ Vanilla started, biting his tongue where it sat when Dio raised his hand in a silencing gesture, holding his very breath in waiting for the man's word. 

_"I didn't call you here- this must be important then, yes?"_ Dio started, though he did not turn to face the man, he could hear his distinct lack of breath- nearly laughing at how foolishly devoted the man was, so enamored he would hold his very breath until told otherwise. _"Out with it then"_

Vanilla shuddered as he was all but ordered to speak, releasing that well held breath as he stared at the back of Dio's neck, biting his cheek to steady himself. To Vanilla, this was important, so very, very important- but he did not know if his lord would feel the same, did not know if the man would see this as a waste of his time, or worse yet, a reason to doubt his motives- but he could not bear it any longer. For so long- _too long_ \- he had watched Lord Dio waste his desires into the flesh of nameless bodies, pouring his lust into their forms before snuffing out their flame, and as time went on, he found himself _envying_ those lesser men and women, who in their last moments, received a blessing he could only dream of. To be used by Dio in such a fashion, to become the vessel of his desire, to enrapture him, even if only for a moment, a brief blink in his lord's vast life- He couldn't handle it anymore, he couldn't hold back, and yet even as he stood there, _ordered to speak_ by the man, he found the words clawing back down his throat. This hesitation did not go without notice, Dio's hand pausing, fingertips lingering against the leather spine of a well worn book as he cocked a brow- Vanilla wasn't one to hesitate. 

"Did I _stutter?”_

The beast's voice was firm, but it lacked anger, an evenly cold tone that resonated through the silent room and sent a shiver down Vanilla's spine. Whether that shiver was intimidation or arousal, he could no longer tell, either feeling causing a small twitch in his loins as he steeled himself over. Even if Dio killed him for his words, it was better than this torment. Even if he died, at least he would have his lord's gaze, even if only for a small moment, the last moment of his life- and what a life it would be, what a way to end, at the hands of something so beautiful... 

_"I want you-"_

The words felt like that of a stranger as Vanilla spoke, taking a step towards his lord, shivering when he saw the man's pointed fingers draw away from the bookshelf, his head turning the slightest bit- though he yet to grace him with his gaze, Vanilla didn't care, his attention was enough. 

"I've watched you spend yourself on so many- my lord- their moans are like _torture-_ Am I not worthy of what you give them? Can I not please you enough to be-" He was silenced, biting his tongue when Dio looked over his shoulder, finally meeting his gaze- those golden eyes sent a thrill through the man that he couldn't describe, never quite able to determine what lay behind them. Malice, anger, lust- Dio was a beautiful mystery to him, and he couldn't have wished for a better angel to throw his life away on. 

The immortal found himself oddly surprised by this moment, not so much by the _content_ of Vanilla's desires, but by how long he had taken to get to this point- and more so than that, the fact he had actually worked up the nerve to say it. He couldn't help the slight tug at his lips, the way his expression turned up with a small twitch of his lip, a demure smirk that fit well to his features as he turned his body to face Vanilla as well. He was hardly dressed, body bare aside from the loose dark fabrics covering his legs, and long straps riding from his hips, he watched eagerly how Vanilla shuddered under his gaze- and oh, he could _smell_ the man's growing arousal. A scent all too familiar to him at this point. He had known Vanilla's feelings, possibly before the man even knew them himself, and it was almost.. _cute_ how he finally admitted it, only to silence himself the moment he turned his gaze to him. 

_“You want me?”_ Dio questioned, as if to tease the man as he raised his broad hand, caressing the air near Vanilla's cheek in a ghost of a touch, so close, though he knew the man would not close the space without being told. _"What makes you think you could satisfy me?"_ He questioned further, stepping closer, his eyes locked on Vanilla's. He could hear the man stop breathing, could sense the tremor that rolled over his skin, and in a moment of mercy, he closed the space between his hand and the man's cheek, running his thumb slowly down over his chiseled features to his lip, stroking his thumb slowly over it's edge, tugging his lip down and relishing in the heat that lay there. _"You are bold to think you ever could-"_

Vanilla felt as though he could perish in that moment, staring enamored into the eyes of his lord, the feeling of his cool hand against the growing heat in his skin- it was nothing less than bliss, a heaven sent moment that had him still as stone as Dio questioned him, questioned his worth, his purpose, whether or not he could truly satisfy him- it was like sweet torment as the man pulled at his lower lip, making his body shudder, wishing he would do so much more, wishing more than anything that the man would take him, would do anything- anything at all to fix this need that burned in his veins like hellfire, soothed only by Dio's touch, soothed only by his adoration, his praise- He would do anything for this man, anything he ever asked, and he ached to think he would not be able to satisfy a need so many had sated before him. 

He was not worth breathing if he could not provide such a simple task. 

_"Let me prove it to you-"_ He murmured, voice a breathless whisper as he looked upon his lord, begging for the opportunity, pleading to have but one chance to show Dio he could do this for him, that he didn't _need_ those lesser vessels, that he could provide all his lord would ever need. If Dio asked him to pull his own head from his body then he would, without hesitation. This.. This was a far simpler task. 

Before he could utter another word, he heard a soft chuckle pass his lord's lips, looking upon him so desperately- and in an instant, the blink of an eye, the very air was taken out of his lungs- his surroundings changed, though he did not move from one room to another, he was taken before one of the many deeply seated lounge chairs that lined the library, trying to get his bearings before he noticed his lord sitting upon the red upholstery, those broad hands moving down to his own hips, grasping the dark fabric and slowly pulling. Was this happening, then? Was Dio truly asking this of him? 

_"Don't look so surprised-"_ Dio cooed, his voice low as he freed himself from the confines of his pants, hard and wanting, as if on cue- With the pesky fabrics pushed down, he leaned back in his seat, lounging one arm lazily over the arm of the ornate chair as the other folded, resting his chin upon his knuckles as he waited, watching Vanilla oh so closely as he sat there, cock freed and standing in the cool air of the darkened castle, his body illuminated by candlelight. _"Did you believe I would deny you the opportunity? Why, Vanilla, you've been nothing but loyal.. proved your worth like no other has.."_ He praised, words like sweet poison as he beckoned Vanilla closer, smirking as the man complied without a word, moving closer and kneeling upon the cold floor between his legs, _"I would be cruel to deny you the chance to prove it again."_  
  
Vanilla felt as though this were a dream, the image of his lord presenting himself before him like this something that had plagued his sleeping mind for so long now, an image so vividly burned into his mind he could conjure it at will- but this was so much more than he could have ever imagined, so _real_ \- he shuddered as he rested his hands upon Dio’s knees, sliding them up slowly over his lord’s strong thighs before finally, after what felt like a lifetime of waiting, his hands rested against his lord’s bare skin. He shuddered at the feeling, kneeling before the angelic man, looking up upon him from his place at his feet- where he belonged, where he was happy to be- to serve-  
  
He did not wish to keep the man waiting any longer, leaning in slowly towards his lord’s standing arousal, so close his breath ghosted over his skin, a hot gust against the tip of Dio’s cock before he closed that space, wrapping his lips eagerly around the head of his lord’s length, enveloping him in the warmth of his mouth as he closed his eyes, sliding his head down, taking him in deeper and deeper- Vanilla wanted for nothing in this moment, nothing more than what he had, his lord’s utter attention as he proved his worth.  
  
Dio was used to such hedonistic acts, a deep hum rumbling from the chamber of his broad chest as he watched Vanilla take his cock into his mouth, shuddering at how the man fixed his tongue against the underside of his length, how he sucked him in, so warm, so wet- He raised his hand from under his chin, bringing it down slowly to card through Vanilla’s hair, lacing through those long locks of hair, curling his fingers into the soft length right near the root and giving the man’s head a light tug back, shuddering at the way his actions tore a groan from Vanilla’s throat, how lovely that felt around his aching cock-  
  
 _“Look at me, Vanilla-”_  
  
The command was one Vanilla was eager to follow, opening his eyes to gaze up adoringly upon his lord, sucking dutifully on his cock, melting at the feeling of his hand tangled in his hair- Dio was perfect, everything he could have asked for and more, and to look upon him in this way felt like a blessing. He did not let the sight dissuade him from his task, bobbing his head up slowly and laving his tongue over the head of Dio’s cock, rolling the hot slick muscle over those most sensitive nerves, shuddering at the look of arousal taking Dio’s features as he pushed himself to take him in once more. Even if his jaw ached, he ignored it, discomfort lost to the joy of pleasing his master and lord. He would give anything to Dio, his body, his life, his soul- pain was nothing in the shadow of his lord’s grace. So he found pain an easy thing to ignore, taking Dio into his mouth and then some, pushing himself to take the man right down to the base, until his nose was pressed into the black tufts of hair at his loins, and the head of his cock slid into the back of his throat, rolling his tongue over what fit against it as he heard Dio moan, the sound alone enough to make his cock ache, leaking precum against the dark fabric of his leotard, marring it with a fiendish wet spot. The tightness of the garment lent him no relief, the outline of his aching manhood pressed taunt against the dark fabric, leaving nothing to the imagination as he ignored his own needs in favor of sating Dio’s.

  
Dio hummed deeply through his moans, shuddering as he looked down upon Vanilla, his fist curled into his hair and still he went on to please him- bobbing his head over his cock, taking him into his throat on each downward push and worshiping his head with his tongue on each reprieve. The breathless flush that painted over Vanilla’s cheeks was a sight to behold, complimenting the deep pink of his eyes, glossy with lust and pin pricked with tears from each time he plunged himself down onto his length, his cock rutting against the back of the mortal man’s throat. He would have had to be blind to not notice Vanilla’s rather lewd _issue_ , the way his cock strained against the dark fabric that enraptured his body- and, feeling merciful, he did not ignore his servant’s needs, moving his foot slowly up between his bent legs, pressing the hard toe of his shoe against that bulge, rubbing slowly back and forth with a deep chuckle, tilting his head to the side-  
  
 _“Look at yourself-”_ Dio cooed as he slowly worked his foot against Vanilla’s cock, shuddering as the short motions caused the man to moan around his cock at its deepest point, the feeling of Vanilla’s throat rumbling around the head of his cock was damn near addictive, and gave him a more than good reason to keep up the lazed movements, tightening his hold on Vanilla’s hair as he brought his free hand up, once again resting his chin against his knuckles as he stared down at the teary eyed man,  
  
 _“So desperate-”_

Vanilla couldn’t even protest, for he knew his lord’s words to be true, moaning needily around his cock as Dio teased him, giving him just enough friction to start _aching_ , precum leaking thickly into the stained fabric, leaving a slickness that just made it all the easier for Dio to slide his foot over his pressed cock- he couldn’t believe this was happening, but he loved every second of it, enraptured in this moment, and staring blissfully up at his lord- that was, until he found himself ripped up off of Dio’s cock by the man’s own hand, gasping as his throat was left empty and he was shoved to the floor. He couldn’t find it within himself to hate this treatment, whipping his head up to look at Dio as he landed on the floor at the man’s feet, watching his lord rise from his chair just to kick him onto his back, landing with a sharp sound-  
  
 _“Look at the mess you made-”_ Dio sneered as he stepped forward, pants barely held in place around his thighs as he stepped on Vanilla’s chest, pinning him down before leaning in, grasping the man’s hair roughly and pulling his head up. His expression was sadistically sweet as he stared upon the mortal man, golden eyes shining deeply with his lust as he leaned down, so close, barely a breath away from Vanilla’s plumped lips, reddened from sucking on his cock.  
  
 _“Aren’t you going to clean it up?”_ _  
_ _  
_Vanilla found himself panting for breath, not only from his prior actions, but the pure rush that came with being knocked down and pinned by the man looming above him, knitting his brows in confusion about his _mess_ , and _cleaning it-_ that was, until he saw how the toe of Dio’s show was marred with his own precum, shuddering at the sight- and the insinuation. But he would not deny his lord, he would kiss the very ground he walked on- so how much worse was this.  
  
He shivered as Dio raised his foot from his chest and released his hair, giving him the freedom to move, though he didn’t go far, turning over to once again kneel before the man, shivering as he lowered his head down, placing his hands evenly against the floor as he closed his eyes, drawing closure to Dio’s covered foot. Vanilla bit his lip before finally succumbing to the task at hand, a shiver running down his spine as he licked his own precum from Dio’s shoe, a sick feeling of satisfaction curling in his stomach when he heard his lord hum in his approval. There was no question that Vanilla would do as he was told, but it was such a joy to see the man grovel to his every whim.  
  
Dio did not leave him to this task for long, pushing his foot forward under Vanilla’s chest and kicking him aside once again, chuckling at how the man landed with a heavy sound, the breath knocked from his lungs as he lay there on his stomach, splayed out over the cold stone floor. Vanilla waited with bated breath for his lord’s next instruction, eyes widening when instead of an order, or a beckoning motion to return to his prior task, the man instead closed the space between them, kneeling down with a foot against his back, one of those broad hands he adored so deeply riding slowly up over his bare thigh.  
  
 _“You said you wanted to please me, right?”_ Dio hummed, his words dripping with his desires as he reached the thin fabric that hugged Vanilla’s ass, curling his pointed fingers into the dark material in a firm grasp, his nails piercing through the fabric with ease-  
  
 _“That you wanted me-”_ The immortal continued, biting the inside of his cheek as he tore the fabric away, exposing Vanilla’s chiseled ass to the cool night’s air, loving the shuddered gasp that left the man’s lips bellow him, how his body looked, illuminated by candlelight, splayed out over the cold stone floor- 

_“I’m sure you meant you wanted more then just to suck on my cock, right, Vanilla?”_ He whispered, leaning in so close, his lips brushing against the shell of the man’s ear.  
  
His hair was mused, like a blanket tossed over Vanilla’s head as he lay on the floor, quivering under his lord’s touch. It was like Dio could read his mind, and it felt like bliss to know his lord would take him in this fashion and give him the opportunity to give him his all, his everything, to put his body to the table in offering for anything Dio desired-  
  
 _“Yes-”_ He whispered, breathless and wanting as his cock twitched against the stone floor, craving Dio’s touch, his voice, his everything- and for once, for the first time in his life, Dio was actually giving it to him.  
  
The immortal grinned, that breathless confirmation sounding so sweet to his ear as he pulled his foot from Vanilla’s back his hands sliding down over his well built sides to settle on his hips, holding firm as he straddled Vanillia’s thighs with his own, taking in the sight below him like fine art. He couldn’t help himself, nearly grinning as he brought his hips down, sliding his cock over the cleft of Vanilla’s ass and down between his broad thighs, groaning as he rutted his length against his skin, riding a hand back up over his body, squeezing his neck before moving further, pressing against those plumped lips- invading the mortal man’s mouth, sliding his fingers over his tongue, getting them good and wet and reveling in the soft moans even this act brought forth from Vanilla’s lips. This man’s devotion was unlike anything he had experienced before, and he reveled in it, the smell of arousal rolling off of the man made his mouth _water_ , so sure that the man would taste like heaven if he let himself take a bite.  
  
Vanilla couldn’t help but moan around Dio’s fingers, melting under his touch, at being used like this- it was like a fever dream but only in the best of ways, so vivid and warm- if this was a dream, he did not wish to ever wake up, and if it were real- he could die happy, knowing he had done this for his lord.  
  
Dio would not torture the poor man like this for long, drawing his fingers from Vanilla’s lips when they felt good and wet, humming at the trail of spit that connected his fingertips and Vanilla’s parted lips, enjoying the soft panting way in which the man breathed, pink eyes staring at him through a curtain of mused hair- it was a beautiful sight, undeniably so, and one Dio reveled in as he brought his hand down between the man’s legs, pressing his legs further apart with a small nudge of his knee before sliding his spit slicked fingers slowly over the man’s hole.  
  
Vanilla gasped sharply at the sensation, biting his lip as he waited for what he knew to come, but all the preparation in the world couldn’t have readied him for how it felt to have Dio push those slick digits into his body, past that tight ring of muscle and into his waiting body. He tensed around his fingers for but a moment before relaxing himself, body going limp against the stone, losing its tension as Dio worked his fingers inside of him, curling up against a spot he never knew existed, a bundle of nerves that sent pleasure shooting straight through to his cock, so intense that for a moment he confused it with pain- but even then he did not cry out in protest, biting his lip as he curled his fingers into the palms of his hands, relaxing only as Dio’s encouraging voice hit his ear,  
  
 _“Relax, Vanilla- I would do nothing to hurt you-”_

Rich words coming from a man who had just kicked him around on the floor, but Vanilla believed them wholeheartedly, shuddering as Dio spread his fingers, kneading them up against that prior unknown spot inside of him that left him aching with want, pleasure curling in his stomach like a hot iron as his lord worked him open on the stone floor. He didn’t dare close his eyes, nor avert his gaze, watching through teary, blissed eyes as Dio loomed above his wanting form, soaking in the man’s expression, how he looked upon him with his full attention, with the lust and desire he had wasted on so many useless men and women- something he had wanted for so, _so_ long- it was here, and it was his. Finally, he had his lord all to himself.  
  
Vanilla would not have to wait long for this moment’s completion. Staring down upon the undone man before him, Dio couldn’t help but groan, satisfied that he would be ready, the immortal pulled his fingers out from his heated flesh, steadying both of his hands back against Vanilla’s hips and running his thumbs over the soft skin of his ass cheeks, pressing down into them just to pull them apart, leering down at the man’s waiting, virgin hole.  
  
Who could have asked for more?  
  
The immortal cooed as he looked upon his servant, drawing his hips back and slowly moving them forwards, pressing the tip of his cock- still wet with Vanilla’s own spit- against that tight ring of muscle, watching how the man twitched in anticipation, waiting eagerly for his entrance, staring at him up through his mused hair. He didn’t make him wait any longer, pushing his hips forward and moaning as he popped into Vanilla’s body, reveling in the deep groan this act drew from the man’s lips as he pushed ever forward, sliding in inch by inch until in one smooth motion he was buried in the man’s body, enveloped in his heat, those twitching walls gripping him tight- nearly pulling him in deeper.  
  
Vanilla gasped at the feeling, being filled in a way he could have never imagined, not this vividly- he could feel Dio buried so deep inside of him, the twitch of his cock against his walls, the drag of his length against that _spot_ inside of him that had him melting into the stone floor. He could no longer look at his lord, the feelings so overwhelming as he pressed his forehead down into the cool stone to seek relief from the fire burning in his veins, groaning deeply as he felt a tingling pleasure roll over his every nerve in waves as Dio dragged his hips back, dragging his cock nearly free of his body before plunging back in. It felt so intimate, so slow, and Vanilla wasn’t sure how much more of it he could take before he fell over the edge. The slow drag of Dio’s cock through his body was better than anything he had ever felt, and yet worse than any torture. Each time he drew back, he felt as though he was chasing the feeling of being filled, aching without his presence, and each time he pushed forward he could feel his body stretch to accommodate his lord’s well endowed manhood.  
  
The feeling left his body twitching, thighs quivering under the unfamiliar feeling, his breathing devolved into desperate panting breaths as he moaned out against the stonework, back arching as he raised his hips, shuddering at the low chuckle to cut his lord’s moans at his actions. The strike to his asscheek that followed sent him reeling, a choked moan catching in the mortal’s throat as his Master slapped his ass in such a quick motion, even the pain blending into the overwhelming pleasure flooding his nerves.  
  
He was leaking, hard and aching as his toes curled, body tensing around Dio’s cock- he was about to cum- he could _feel it_ \- but he resisted, willing himself away from that edge as Dio made use of his body. He did not wish to cum before his lord, he did not wish to be spent so soon.  
  
The sound of skin hitting skin resonated off of the walls as Dio picked up the pace, slow and intimate thrusts devolving into short and shallow motions, speed taking precedence as his cock twitched, leaking precum over Vanilla’s walls in a moment of blind lust. Pleasure built in his gut, in his nerves, laying heavy in his limbs as a boiling heat simmered under his skin. He was not one to hold back from his own desires as the moments dragged on, moaning in a low and guttural manor as he used Vanilla for all he was worth, gasping sharply as he felt himself nearing that edge, embracing the coming peak as his fingers curled so tight into Vanilla’s hips, he broke the skin, blood dripping slowly onto the floor- though it wouldn’t be alone there for long.  
  
His lord did not give Vanilla the grace of hearing his name on his lips as he came, but he did not mind that fact, the man’s moaning voice was enough for him- he shuddered when he felt that final snap forward, felt Dio bury himself impossibly deep inside of his body with a sharp moan, felt his lord spill his seed into his aching walls- and he could hold himself back no longer, gasping as he came, his own white seed mixing with his blood on the cold stone floor as he went limp beneath Dio, hips falling into the puddle bellow him.  
  
Dio pulled back from Vanilla’s body as he reached his end, panting lightly to catch his breath as he stared down at the mess of a man bellow him, laying in a puddle of his own sweat, blood and cum- white leaking from his hole and smearing over his thighs- his body barely hidden by the shredded remnants of his clothing. He didn’t bother with any niceties, didn’t care to lift the pathetic sight from the floor, or so much as cover his shame with a cloth- simply standing from his place and fixing his pants with a satisfied hum,  
  
“Congratulations, you’ve once again proven your devotion…” The beast cooed, his eyes dragging from Vanilla’s spent body to the doorway, smirking as he caught sight of the peering eyes in the darkness, their unspoken voyeur- 

In the blink of an eye, he was gone from his place, standing before you in all of his glory, stolen body shining in a sheen of sweat as he grasped the door handle, staring down into your eyes with a coy little smirk, whispering his words like sweet poison as he closed the door-  
  
 _“I do hope you enjoyed the show.”_

**Author's Note:**

> written for some lovely people on one of my new favorite discord servers - I haven't written fanfic in- well, pretty much ever, so I do hope you enjoyed this self service


End file.
